My Life As A Nerdy Chick
by Crazy4Oreos
Summary: Damon Salvatore has broken a lot of hearts. Add her fiancée who he loves dearly into that pile and everything goes wrong. What happens when Damon wakes up as a GIRL next day and finds himself SORRY herself as her neighbor. Also what happens when one boy starts falling for him SORRY her? Will he confess his love for her and try to make amends? But how? He's a girl. No girl/girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heartbreaker**_

_**Hey guys, I am so so so sorry but I'm having a bit of writer's block on my other two stories but I'm so glad that you liked my one-shot.**_

_**I just had an idea after watching the movie "It's a boy girl thing" so here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Just a thought that if I get 5 reviews on the first chapter then I'll upload the next chapter after them immediately. Just a thought! I am crazy for Oreos and now reviews too. They mean the world to me.**_

_**So enough of my rant. Enjoy the chapter XOXO Alex**_

_**Disclaimer: - I do not own The Vampire Diaries or it's a boy girl thing. Just my Oc's and my crazy weird lines **_

_A girl was running out of the Salvatore boarding house crying. If it was anyone else then no one would've bothered checking her but the person was quite special._

_She was running like there was no tomorrow. She could only see the sights of him and...Her kissing...more like playing tonsil hockey. She even heard a couple of people calling for her but all that she could hear were their moans._

_Well this runner was none other than Jennifer...Damon's fiancée and Elena's younger sister. He screwed up. You must be wondering if she's his fiancée then why was she running away._

_Well...she just saw Damon kissing another girl...and it was none other than her beloved sister...Elena Gilbert..._

_When he proposed her he assured her that he was never in love with Elena but what she saw was totally different. They were so wrapped up with each other that they didn't hear her enter and continued kissing passionately. _

_Ewww...the sight of her fiancée and her sister kissing like it was the end of time was making her light headed and before she knew it, she fainted on the road._

_**Damon's PoV:-**_

_What was that noise! Oh well! Never mind! I am kissing Elena! Her lips so soft...but not as soft as my love...Oh Shit! Jennifer?_

"_What's wrong Damon? Should we go to your bedroom or..."? She was not able to finish her sentence as I jumped literally away from her like she was poison which she was._

_She tricked me into thinking that I was making a mistake by marrying her. I knew that I did not deserve her and fell into her trap. I was pulling my hair like it was supposed to help. Ughh! How could I do this to her?_

_That noise...I hope that it wasn't her. I have to ask for her forgiveness. Oh God! What have I done?_

"_The damage's done Damon. Now nothing can stop us from being together not even __**HER**__." Replied a smug looking Elena as if she read my thoughts. She spoke her name like she was a pest._

"_What do you mean by saying that the damage has been done? Please Elena I am begging you not to tell this to Jen. I'll tell her myself." I begged. I was desperate._

_I know what you guys are thinking. Damon Salvatore begging and that to none other than Elena Gilbert. You might have entered an Alter Universe. But it's happening._

_I love Jen so much that I can do anything for her. And by anything I mean __**ANYTHING**__. She's my life, my everything, my humanity. I don't know what I would do without her._

_Speaking of that "Elena you didn't answer my question." "Well...When we were quite busy someone decided to come in and 10 points for guessing who it was?" Elena replied a Cheshire grin on her face._

_Who could it be? Could it be... No it can't be true. "J-jen-jennifer" I replied stuttering and let's get one thing strait I do not stammer like ever._

_I felt numb almost light headed and before I knew it I was on the streets shouting her name like an advertisement. "__** .WHERE ARE YOU?**__" Oh God! I royally screwed up._

_**Klaus's PoV:-**_

_I was utterly heartbroken when I heard that Jennifer, __**my**__ Jennifer was getting married to that half-wit Damon Salvatore. What does she even see in him?_

_That young vampire who will certainly break her heart. I mean Jennifer could have chosen anybody. Half or more the town people are in love with her. Only she doesn't see it. Even my brothers Elijah and Kol. But why him..._

_My thoughts were interrupted badly when I saw Jennifer lying down on the street. Even there she looks stunning. Snapping out of my love haze I bent down to ask her why she was lying down._

_Well she wasn't. I smelt it before I saw it the mouthwatering smell of Jennifer's blood. I felt my fangs elongating at the thought but it was Jennifer so I controlled myself._

"_Jen, love wake up." I replied softly. I don't know how or why but my voice gets eerily soft when talking to her and this is the case with everyone too._

_She wasn't waking up. I started panicking. Thank God! She opened her eyes softly after a few seconds and I saw those beautiful blue orbs of her that I loved. But then those beautiful eyes started shedding tears._

"_Jen, love what's wrong? Have you hurt yourself? Where? Are you ok? Jen, love tell me what happened. I cannot see you crying please tell me." I urged her. I was almost crying when I saw her shedding those pearls out of her eyes._

"_Damon..." she managed to get out. She was shaking with sobs. She looked so vulnerable. Suddenly she got up ran so fast even I wasn't able to catch up with her._

"_JENNIFER" I shouted. But I couldn't see her nor could I hear her. She disappeared into thin air. But now only one thing was on my mind. DAMON SALVATORE. He made my Jen cry. He'd be dead before he could even blink._

_**Jennifer's PoV:-**_

_I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to die but I couldn't. If I died then so would...Elena._

_She might have hurt me but nonetheless she's still my sister. I should've known it. I am not good enough for anyone._

_I am such a horrible person. I should've asked her if she loved Damon. But no Jen. As usual you were selfish and decided to make everyone upset even your own sister._

_My worst mistake I took Damon's name in front of Klaus. He's a great friend of mine and now I know that he'll hurt Damon. So, I decided to place a protection spell on the people of mystic falls so that they may not be hurt._

_I don't know how much she hates me. There is only one solution to this. I should've never come here. I only bring misery wherever I go. Not anymore. I'll leave for L.A. now. I just have to contact my Godmother/sister to book me a seat. Even I'll be disturbing her._

_I placed the solitaire on the bed of my room and packed all my clothes with witch powers and decided to teleport myself. I know it'll be risky but at least I won't be disturbing anyone._

_I hope I can use magic for my benefit. I know it is selfish but at least I'll be facing its consequences as punishment. It'll be worth it. Why am I like this? Well guys, I was raised like this by my triplets or three parents pair Dad (JG), Mum (IF) and my beloved Ada (AS) {pron. aedaa}._

_None of the guys knew that all this was being watched by the people of other side. Especially the high order witches. They all were pissed to say the least._

_So they decided to mess things up a bit...or maybe much. Oh Damon! What've you gotten yourself into!_

_**Hey guys! So how was it? I am facing a bit of writer's block on my other stories. So I'm deeply sorry.**_

_**Hope you can forgive me. So please review guys. Your reviews give me motivation and they're the fuel for my creativity.**_

_**Also in this fic Elena and others are vampires and their respective characters and Jennifer is a REALLY powerful witch and she a Petrova. Next chapter is the beginning of fun. So enjoy guys. Love you. XOXO Alex **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahhh, I turned into a freaking girl**_

_**Hey guys, thank you so very much for reading, following and the Reviews.**_

_**They mean the world to me. So, thank you with the bottom of my deep black heart for showing this story some love…**_

_**Enough of my blabbing, Enjoy the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: -**__** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the copyright stuff mentioned here. Just my Other Character and weird crazy lines…**_

_**Damon's PoV:-**_

Ahhh, my head hurts like hell. I wondered if there's any magic potion for a hangover.

If even there was any I could definitely tell you that Jen would have me drink it by now.

Speaking of her, where is she? I haven't heard her sweet voice since I woke up.

Then my steps suddenly faltered and gradually I came to a stop.

I remembered it all, Jen telling me that she was going to the park, me kissing Elena, Jen's voice in my head telling me 'How could you?'

All this information gave me a migraine and I rubbed my forehead.

Since when is my skin so soft? I didn't remember applying any of those freaky products that made your skin softer.

Who needs those when you're an undead dead vampire! Then I began noticing my hands.

They looked very smooth, long and feminine! Ughh! What was this, a nightmare perhaps?

They were pale and really soft. I ran a hand through my raven locks.

What I didn't expect was long raven locks which were long, very long, up to my waist.

If you'd even call that a waist! It was so slim that a roadside beggar might look healthy in comparison to that…waist…or whatever it was.

I looked down to what I was wearing. A black tank top with black shorts! Even in my nightmares I could help but dress in black.

But seriously who has these kinds of nightmares. Don't worry Damon you'll wake up soon and everything will be sunshine and rainbows.

I went towards my stash. Only bourbon could give me salvation right now! But I don't know why, when I drank it, I had a couple of coughing fits like an old man.

Wait there, it sounded like a girl's cough. I looked around, no one was there. Maybe my throat's a little sore.

I put a hand on my throat, and cleared my throat. Huh, it still sounded like a girl. I put the bourbon glass away, but I caught something or maybe some girl looking at the glass.

I looked behind me, no one was there. I stood up. Maybe someone was messing with my dreams.

That person won't be alive now. Hopefully Jen won't know about it.

I reached my bathroom, and I peeked inside. No one was there.

I used my vampire hearing. Only one person could be heard, Stefan and his snoring…oh, I am sorry didn't mean to tell you that.

I thought why not have a long steamy shower now, but first I had to empty you-know-what.

I opened the zipper of my shorts, it fell to the ground and before I knew it I shrieked.

Damon Salvatore did not shriek at all, but it was a thing that even Voldemort would be scared of.

Where's my Twig? This was so not happening. I picked up the shorts and fastened the button.

I immediately ran towards the bathroom mirror and screamed. I could assure you that even God could've heard it.

My face was oval with high cheekbones, though I was happy that my blue eyes weren't lost, they were almond shaped! Almost like freaking Angelina Jolie (AN: It was all on a site named ChaCha.)

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I jumped away from the creepy mirror like it was cursed.

_**Stefan's PoV:-**_

"Ahhh" I grunted and put a pillow above my head.

A girl was screaming downstairs, maybe Damon was feeding off her. But I could not bring myself to care for I was having a wet dream with my love…

My hands were touching her feverishly. I could not stop it even if I knew it was wrong. She pouted and said "Stop Damon please. He's hurting my ears."

I knew that she would say those words for real, but anyway I kissed her pouty lips and said "Don't worry hun. I'll stop him."

But before waking up I kissed her again and said "I love you, Jennifer. I love you so much."

She gave me a briefers dropping smile-thank God I wasn't wearing any-and replied "I love you too, Stefan."

I groaned and woke up. My sheets were all tousled around me, wrapped around my naked self. Oh, how I wished those beautiful moments were true.

But alas, dream time is over now. I can't have her, not now not ever. She belongs to my brother. After all they're married.

But I can't stop my attraction towards her. She's the only woman after Elizabeth who made him feel worthy of love.

Every woman in history whom Damon wanted loved me, but I wanted only one, and she chose Damon.

I didn't feel this attracted towards any woman in my whole life, weather dead or undead.

I quickly dismissed my thoughts and wore a vest and black sweatpants and went down to see what was happening there.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. There was a beautiful girl sitting on the floor scared. I wonder where Damon was because I didn't smell any blood.

Instead I felt that she was a vampire and I was right. I couldn't smell her blood. Well I could but you know what I mean.

I approached the girl quietly but she heard me due to her vampire hearing.

She turned to face me and got up. She said in what seemed to be a relived voice "Stefan, thank God you woke up. Look at me. I've become a girl."

I was confused to say the least. Who was she and how did she know my name. When I analyzed her from up to down I couldn't help but check her out.

She had a curvy body to die for. Her raven eyes and blue hair… sorry, I meant raven hair and blue eyes reminded me of someone…Damon.

"I am sorry. Who are you? How do you know my name? And where is Damon?" I fired my questions at her.

I stepped towards her. She was sexy to say the least.

"Look Stef, I don't know what's happened to me. And how could you not realize who I am? I am…" she could not get the words out. Maybe she was Damon's friend.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked her. She seemed to choke on whatever she was saying, so she nodded.

"Do you need water or blood?" I asked her.

She seemed to find her voice back and replied "Bourbon… maybe with some blood."

She was definitely Damon's friend, I could assure you, though I don't think he would mind me being closer to her, would he?

He's already got Jennifer, he can't have everyone. But me on the other hand, I am single. Don't be shocked!

After Elena kissed Damon, we sort of had an argument which resulted in this breakup. I was happy as well as sad.

I was free to pursue Jen but I had to wait for a while.

And due to waiting, I am currently single, ready to mingle. Since I have started drinking human blood on Jen's suggestion, (from blood bags of course, I don't want to kill anyone) I am feeling freer and less broody.

Caroline was all up for team Stennifer but Dennifer was meant to be.

She even tried to get me and her alone, but instead she confided in me about loving Damon, but she was scared, scared of rejection. I mean no one could reject her. Didn't she know that?

From then on, we've been great fiends, with one sided friendly feelings because the other sided were my feelings.

She told me that I could have any girl. But I couldn't have the one girl that I loved, my luck.

Anyway, I have slept with a lot of girls since then hoping to eradicate my feelings for Jen, but nothing worked.

I'll give it a shot with this new girl too, I thought. Maybe she'll be my distraction.

I brought her a glass of blood bourbon and she gulped it down hungrily. The veins on her pale face looking enchanting.

"So…" I started "Does this beautiful girl have a name?"

She chocked when I said beautiful and I rubbed her back comfortingly. She had a toned body, I could tell that when I had rubbed her back.

She replied her name as if she was thinking and then replied in her soft voice "My name is Drew Nomad um…and Damon had called me here for some work but um… he said he won't be returning for a while."

"Ah! So that's how you know me." She nodded. "Well I don't mind if he's gone somewhere with Jen, that means we could have some fun."

Drew was petrified and she replied in a high pitched voice "Sorry, I have a wife." And there goes my fun, Stefan thought.

_**So, hey guys how was it? I know it's been quite a while since I have updated. Forgive me!**_

_**Thank you, for the Amazing 5 reviews.**_

_**Riana Salvatore:**__** Thank you so much for the first review. Um, here's the Stefan reaction. Hope that it was worth it.**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you so much for reviewing. Please leave a name so I could thank you properly. Thank you so much for you kind review. I don't know it could work (your idea) maybe.**_

_**Cass: **__**Thanks for leaving a review. Hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**Guest:**__** I think she is but now I feel sorry for her you know after Katherine transported herself in Elena's body. (Sorry if it was a spoiler) Anyway, thank you so much for the review. More reactions will be shown in the next chapters. Please leave a name so I could thank you properly. Have a nice day.**_

_**Guest:**__** Yeah, actually it is, well sort of. Thank you for reviewing. I can assure you that she'll kick Elena's butt. Lol, here is the chapter after 5 reviews as promised. Please leave a name so I could thank you for your amazing emotions and review. Thanks again.**_

_**Sorry I am a bit late for posting the chapter, oh well a lot late. Hope that you can forgive me. *smiles sheepishly***_

_**Thank you **__**E-story, Nellasnape and totalRandum (thanks hun)**__** for the follows.**_

_**Have the most Amazing time. XOXO Alex.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Complications**_

_**Hey guys! It is phenomenal how much support you guys show!**_

_**This chapter is Specially dedicated to **__**totalRandum **__**who has reviewed on almost my every story and helps you keep going on. A **__**big shout out**__** to you. :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the copyright stuff mentioned here. Just my Other Character**__**, The OOC people (Yeah I**__**'m talking about you Katherine**__**)**__** and weird crazy lines…**__** :)**_

_**Katherine's PoV:**_

I just love sleeping. A perk of being immortal is that you can sleep forever without worrying about anything... Well most things.

The bed is so comfy that I might decide to marry it. But it wouldn't be providing anything else but blissful sleep and well, Katherine Pierce can't just live with only that, if you know where my train of thoughts is heading you know what I'm talking about *smirks*

Ughh, someone's crying upstairs! Can't even let me sleep for a freaking day! But wait wait wait, who in the name of freaking heaven is sleeping upstairs. As far as I remember, there was no one here.

Oh well, a morning meal! Can't complain there. How in the hell did he even break in? Oh wait, a SHE, crying girl.

I tip toed into the room, the thief broke into my God daughter's room. Seriously could have broken into any other room and she chose to break into the top most floor in the 5 storey building. Ah, thieves these days.

"Knock Knock. Didn't know there was a thief coming in today. I would've made breakfast**" (or make you my breakfast)** I said going into the room and saw the person facing the other side. She became stiff at my voice. She wiped her eyes and turned to face me.

"Jennifer?" The word wasn't even out of my mouth before I went to hug her. She is a daughter to me. Nadia would've liked her if she ever met her.

"Hey Mum Rinny" she replied cheerfully "It's good to see you."

"Oh my God. I've missed you so much Kid. How have you been? And not that I'm happy to see you, but how come you're here?" I went on babbling until I realized something "Why were you crying?"

"Geez Ma, chill. I'm fine. I've missed you way too much. And can't I ever visit the last parent figure in my life? Is that a crime?"

"Don't change the subject, Missy!" I said sternly.

"I wasn't changing the subject. I was getting there. I wasn't crying. I had just watched HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS and Snape just died."

"Awww, Fair enough reason but not enough for you to bawl your eyes out like The Niagara Falls. So, Spill." I urged. God forbid Anyone who was responsible for this would not live to see another day.

"It's nothing." She said with a watery smile.

"Telling lies to your mum Rinny Now! Okay, if it's so then I won't ask again." I replied faking sadness but I didn't have to fake it much longer because I knew she'd succumb easily.

"Mum Rinny, don't leave upset please! I promise I'll tell you..." I interrupted her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence with tell you later. I know that you'll keep procrastinating it. So tell me Now. "

"Okay but you've gotta promise me you won't hurt anyone! Promise me!"

"Okay okay Fine! I promise. Now spill!"

"It's Delena." she started, for those who don't know my daughter and me have made ships for everyone. Shh don't tell Klaroline or you know Nikki's temper.

She went on telling me how she found DELENA kissing and how she was being a coward by running away.

"Well I'm not gonna lie, that was cowardly of you. I have taught you better than that. You should have just thrown that ring in his face and should have let out a string of curses which would've made his ears bleed. Let me just meet that bastard. How dare he! I mean haven't you been married for what like 4 years?"

"4 and a half months."

"Same thing. Let me just get to him. I'll skin him alive then dip him in verv..."

"Mum, you promised! And I love you for being blunt but I couldn't do that."

"Care to explain why, love?"

"Because I'm **pregnant!**"

**So, How was it? Make sure to tell me your thoughts in the lovely review box and I'll get back at you. Now Damon's a boy and Jen's pregnant. Idk where that came from, Just sort of came to me while writing!**

**What do you think, will Damon be able to turn back into a guy or remain as Drew? That would be super complicated.**

**Thank you for showing so much support to my other stories too. You are AMAZING!**

_**Litiafang515:**__** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, you're way too kind. Sorry for the LONG wait. Have a great time :)**_

_**Every1'sFriend:**__** Glad I could cheer you up, love! Yup, Raven hair + Blue eyes + Girl = Megan Fox! Lol! It's gonna be hard with him being a girl and now you have me craving for them. Yours too! Thanks for reviewing. Have a nice time. :)**_

_**totalRandum:**__** Glad I could make you laugh! Here's the update. Sorry for the wait! Have the greatest Time. :)**_

_**cass:**__** You are the BEST guest reviewer ever! Glad I could make you laugh. It's quite alright. I enjoyed every single one of them. Awww, You're too kind! Sorry for the late update. Have a nice time. :)**_

_**Guest:**__** Well nooooo or maybe yeah. Stefan actually flirts! Thank you so much. **__**Please leave a name so I could thank you properly. Have a**__**n amazing time. :)**_

_**cass:**__** Awww thank you, love!Thank you so much for the ideas, I used them here if you noticed! Thanks again. Have the Most AMAZING time :)**_

_**Sorry I am**__** l**__**ate for posting the chapter, oh well a lot late. Hope that you can forgive me**__**, AGAIN**__** *smiles sheepishly***_

_**Thank you for the f**__**avorites, **__**Every1**__**'sFriend,**____**elvalove**__** (nice name), **__**litifang515**__**.**_

_**Thank you for the follows, **__**Every1**__**'sFriend**__**, **__**litifang515**__**, **__**orwin**__**.**_

_**Have the most Amazing time. XOXO Alex.**_


End file.
